The Renegades: Chapter 5
The Renegades Chapter 5 Kazuki's POV I finished my shift working in the mines and I returned to my small apartment. It wasn't that bad, except I was right under an apartment where they always cried, and it annoyed me all the time. I opened the door to my apartment and walked inside and closed the door and flipped on the light. The lights lit up the small hallway and I opened the small closet and threw in my jacket and closed the door. I walked into the small living room and sat down on the couch, I clapped my hands and the light flipped on and the fan swirled to life creating a small gust of wind. I heard the cries from the apartment above me and sighed with anger. Those people really annoyed me, all they did was cry every night and it seriously got on my nerves. “SHUT UP!” I yelled up at them and right away they shut up, I heard one of them mumble something and then it was quiet. I sighed and got up off my couch and went into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small piece of paper. I unfolded it and read what was written. “''No madder what happens, go and never forget your place.” ''Then I turned the piece of paper around and read the directions on the map. It was written in what ever language you spoke, like for me it was written in Japanese. And only I could read it. Unless someone else who spoke Japanese found the map, but that was highly unlikely. I sat on the dock with my feet in the water, other people were around me. But they were ether dumping dead bodies into the ocean or fishing out the rotten bodies and fish. I made sure no one was watching and I jumped into the water with the map tucked away safely in my pocket. I fell deeper and deeper, making sure I was deep enough that I couldn't see the gleam of the moon. After a few sharks and dolphins passed me, I swirled the water around me and made a semi-submarine. I shot the water underneath me and it shot me through the water at top speed, to other children that could control water. This would be semi-impossible. Like lets say if a child of Poseidon tried to do this, it would rip them apart. But for me, it's nothing. My father is older and much more stronger then the dumb Greeks. I shot through the water passing by sharks and whales, and even some scared looking squids. After I shot through the water for a good hour I turned my body to a curtain angle and I shot straight out of the water and into the air, It felt so great. The wind rushing by you and you feel so free. I shot probably 100 feet out of the water and then landed on the shore of an island. This island, Easter Island. Was the only Island that the Titans/Minor gods that they couldn't get control of. It was said that some millions of years ago, this island was blessed by the Japanese and even ''older ''gods to never be touched by evil forces. Anyway, no more history lessons. I walked up the shore and onto a giant rock, I jumped from rock to rock and then landed safety on a large round piece of the island. There were about 10 giant rock formations that looked like faces, but they were made out of huge rocks and were put into a circle. The grass in the circle was green and full of flowers, outside of the circle it was just grass. Normal everyday grass. But inside the circle, this grass was different. There was something under it making I grow. I took a step and I felt something wrap around my ankle, I looked down and saw a rope. Classic. I was yanked out from under me and I was being dragged into the circle. Then I went out of the circle and towards the sea, the waves crashed against the shore I saw what looked like a shadowy figure. ''That cannot be a Titan or a Minor God. But, if it's here. Then why aren't I dead already? ''I thought and was pulled over the edge of the cliff, I grabbed onto a rock and held myself up with my right arm. The rope was still being yanked, every time it was yanked I would be pulled out and my arm would slip and I would scrape up my hand. I was getting closer and closer to the jagged rocks, I could tell if I was yanked again then I would surely fall. And the water was far to rough to be controlled, I would probably be killed. I took a chance and grabbed the rope, I yanked it up and kept yanking upwards soon the rope came untied and I let go of the rope and fell into the ocean. I climbed back up and finally made it back onto the land. I sprawled out and took in a few deep breaths. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and turned my head. “Yikes!” I yelped and jumped up and onto my feet. A girl was standing a few feet in front of me. She had Long Purple hair that flowed down her back. She had Purple eyes and was smiling at me, her skin was fair and she wore a white dress with a red jacket. “Looks like you escaped my little trap, you're lucky you know.” She said with a smile and I was starting to feel awkward, she looked ''really ''creepy with that smile on her face. “Why did you try to kill me?!” I asked and she just smiled and walked away, I sighed with anger and ran after her and ran up next to her. “Are you going to answer me?” I asked and she didn't even look at me, I waited for her to reply. But she didn't. I didn't realize where we were until I had happened to hit a giant rock. “Ow.” I said and looked around, we were back by the rock formations. I saw her walk to a rock and tap its nose, a small hole opened under her and she fell in and then the hole closed up. I ran over to where she was and looked at the ground, it looked like there never was a hole at all. I looked at the Rock and tapped its nose. Then I felt the ground beneath me open and I fell in. “WHOA!” I yelled as I fell down, I was falling in some kind of long tube. It was like a hamster tunnel or something. I was shot out the end and I landed on a soft mat, I looked up and there were three faces looking at me with wide eyes. The girl to the right was sitting down at a table that looked like solid stone, she was the one that tried to kill me earlier. Sitting next to her was a girl who had Black hair that was in a pony tail and silver eyes. She wore Hunter clothes like I'd seen the Hunters of Artemis. She seemed really strong and gave off a look like ''“Don't make me mad or else.” '' Across from her was a boy who had Brown shaggy hair and deep blue eyes, he wore a t-shirt with blue jeans and was tapping his fingers on the table. I looked back at the girl with silver eyes, she had gotten up to come over to me and when she turned around I could see scars all along her back and shoulders, they looked like she had just gotten them a few months ago. I realized that she was probably were Atlas was, that was the place were you were sent to if you made Kronos mad. Then you would be whipped for almost every tiny little thing you did wrong. She walked over to me and helped me up, I looked around at the other two and they both stood and looked at me. “Welcome, I am Diana and they are Janari and Rune.” She said and pointed to the girl, Janari. And the boy, Rune. “Welcome to The Renegades.” Category:Cutefairy78 Category:The Renegades Category:Chapter Page